IDENTITY
by kessemm
Summary: She was alone. A bystander, isolated from the rest of the world. One mistake. One. very Au. Lit.
1. Prologue

**A/N: so this is an idea, that won't leave my head, hope you like it. Enjoy!**

**IDENTITY; Prologue:**

She stared out the window. New neighborhood, new city, new part of a country.

New sky, new grass, new trees, new house.

Nothing familiar.

So, standing here she felt like an outsider, a bystander.

Detached.

She was alone, no one to talk to her, no one to comfort her.

She was Alone.

It never occurred to her that she would be left in solitude, her mom is young, _was_ young, she had plenty of friends, but it happened.

_Fast._

She took a sip from her coffee; it tasted bitter in her mouth. It was sad, that even coffee tasted different, of all things, will nothing be the same?

A tear spilled, then came another. She hated this, crying, feeling isolated for the world, she needed someone.

_Now._

**A/N**: there will be more, like tomorrow. I just wanted to post something; I didn't want the plot to start right at the first chapter. Not that there is anything to say, any ideas what's happening to her? Please review, just to keep me going. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 1

**a/n: okay, so I got 6 reviews for such a small chapter, which makes me very happy. So although I really didn't want to, I'm going to jump right into the plot, because, since this story doesn't take place in Stars-Hollow, well it won't be very interesting with out the plot line. So please tell me what you think… enjoy!**

**IDENTITY; Chapter 1:**

Oooooooooooh cheese!

So much cheese.

White and yellow and orange and … blue!

She picked out a pack of cottage cheese and put it in her basket, she walked on.

Why are there so many kinds of eggs? She chose a pack of brown ones and moved on to the snack isle, wanting to buy something familiar.

Doritos, Fritos, Cheetos, Oreos…

Rubber snakes, Jolly ranchers, (she was moving alone the shelves trying to find something good), Twizlers, Jess.

_Jess._

JESS.

Shit.

She ducked, fast.

"what the he-?"

no fast enough.

She turned, and ran.

Don't say my name, don't say my name, don't say my name.

She slammed her basket on the counter, waiting for the cashier to ring her things.

"Rita? It's nice to see you, how are you doll?"

"oh, thank you Mrs. Straight, I'm kind of in a hurry…"

"oh sure doll, right away dear"

She paid, and fled.

-----------------------------------------------

What the hell is going on?

She just ran away.

He drove after her, hoping to catch up.

He saw her car stop; she locked it, and ran into a yellow house.

On the little red mailbox he read the name Martis written in big black curvy letters. He waited.

Nothing happened.

What is wrong with her?

He waited a little longer, staring at the door, as if willing her to come out, her face never appeared.

He wanted to go in.

But why should he?

He left.

-------------------------------------------------------------

She hated him.

She hated him for making all the memories come.

For making her cry.

For feeling pitiful.

For feeling alone.

She was alone, she kept reminding herself, she had no one, it didn't matter, she tried telling her self, but no use.

She was lonely.

She felt like a ghost, her body sitting in the living room, watching tv, her soul, essence- She- was floating, dreaming, in a half dormant state.

She was liquid- like, not able to hold herself up.

It was sad.

Very sad.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

A few days later, she was making herself coffee (at least some things didn't change), and she heard a knock on the door.

Shit.

Who the hell could it be? At this hour?

She plastered a smile on her self, and floated to the door, she looked into the keyhole.

Him.

_Jess._

Oh no.

She didn't answer, she leaned on the door, holding her breath hoping he didn't see her.

"I know you're in there"

Jest great.

She took a deep breath, opened the door, and pulled him wildly.

"hold you're horses" he said, smirking.

"what do you want?" she asked grimly.

"this is what I get, after all this time?" he cooed.

"yes" she said, hoping to drive him away.

He grunted, and nodded.

"is that all?" she asked.

"Rory, what's going on?" he asked softly.

"don't call me that!" she shouted, and stormed to the kitchen.

_Coffee, now, coffee, coffee, coffee…_

She drank deeply.

"Rory?"

"Stop it!" she practically shrieked.

He stared at her, giving her a questioning, look.

"please, go" she said. "never come near me again" she added quietly, uncertainly.

_Leave, don't say my name, leave, leave, leave, don't say my name…_

"rory" he whisperd, she could see that he was trying to soften her, make her talk, she wouldn't, she can't, she won't.

Never.

"I'm leaving" he said a little louder.

He did.

She went to the couch, dazzled.

He was so different, so mature, he talked, he _cared_.

Only because she used to be his, she was his broken pieces, he was probably feeling guilty.

He was different, but the same, even from that short, meaningless conversation she knew.

She knew, because she knew him so well.

But now, he can't know her, ever.

She will be permanently alone.

---------------------------------------------------------------

He went to the supermarket every day. Hoping to see her, walking in the isles, getting excited about cheese.

He knew she was strange, different, out of place.

She was almost, ghost- like, pale, disconnected, like she hadn't been out of the house for moths.

He waited.

And one day, he saw her.

He expected to, it was a small town after all.

She looked so sad.

Should he come up to her?

She'll run away, like before.

He followed her.

"Rita! It's so nice to see you dearie, is that all you need"

"Yes, thank you Mrs. Straight, that's all" She replied, smiling.

_Fake._

Rita?

"I just need you to sigh here, it's been nice talking to you, see you dear!" the cashier yelled after her, but she was already out the door.

_Rita?_

He followed her, and as she walked up the driveway to her house, he called out her name. she jumped, turned, saw him, and jogged up to the house.

He followed, and managed to slip in after her, before she slammed the door, nearly cutting off his fingers completely.

"leave"

"no"

"please"

"no"

"I want to know what the hell is going on Rita! Why is you're name Rite! You changed you're name?"

"I can't tell you"

"you can, and you will"

" Jess, stop it" she said, taking a step backwards, she looked miserable. He couldn't stand it.

"talk to me rory" he said, as softly as he could.

And then she knew. She knew she was going to break, he was being so out of character, she couldn't resist him.

"fine, I'll talk" she sighed.

-------------------------------------------------------------

A/n: tell me what you think, review! Review!


End file.
